This Used To Be The Place I Ran To
by LittleChinaDoll
Summary: My first songfic. Ginny dreams of what could have been with Tom...


Song by Madonna: This Used To Be My Playground  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
This used to be my playground  
  
This used to be my childhood dream  
  
This used to be the place I ran to  
  
Whenever I was in need  
  
Of a friend  
  
Why did it have to end  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny Weasley, 22 years old, lay on her bed, arms crossed, staring up at her ceiling. She muttered a spell, pointing her wand up; above her, like a photograph, but much clearer and more real, was the cold stone of the Chamber Of Secrets. Ever since her first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she had known she was different. Her best friend had been a diary, where resided the memory of a sixteen year-old boy. When no one would bother to listen to her, she would retreat to him, and he would tell her stories to cheer her up. She often wondered what would have happened had Harry not destroyed her precious friend...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
And why do they always say  
  
Don't look back  
  
Keep your head held high  
  
Don't ask them why  
  
Because life is short  
  
And before you know  
  
You're feeling old  
  
And your heart is breaking  
  
Don't hold on to the past  
  
Well that's too much to ask  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Ever since then, she had been told to forget about it, to go on as though it had never happened. Whenever she tried to ask about it, they would tell her not to think about it, that she was young and many wonderful things would happen to her. That dwelling on past events would make her old far before her time. She bit her lip softly and stared up into their special place. To let go of her first real friend... That was something she could never do...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Live and learn  
  
Well the years they flew  
  
And we never knew  
  
We were foolish then  
  
We would never tire  
  
And that little fire  
  
Is still alive in me  
  
It will never go away  
  
Can't say goodbye to yesterday  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
So she obeyes what they all told her to do. She went on, but she never forgot. The years flew past her, and the more time that past, she found herself thinking more about that first year at Hogwarts. Riddle had held her close when they were down there, whispering loving words in her ear, promising they would be together, but he needed to lure Harry and finish what was started. She told him she understood, not realizing that Harry would prevail over Tom. Her heart was captured by Riddle, and would always belong to him, no matter what else happened, or who came into her life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
No regrets  
  
But I wish that you  
  
Were here with me  
  
Well then there's hope yet  
  
I can see your face  
  
In our secret place  
  
You're not just a memory  
  
Say goodbye to yesterday  
  
Those are words I'll never say  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
She never regretted what she had done. The only thing she did regret, was that he had been taken from her. She wanted him beside her, his long arms holding her close to him as he had done so many times before. As she lay there, watching the Chamber above her, she could see him. His dark hair, dark eyes watching her, beckoning her to join him. He looked real enough for her to jump into the picture with him, and even went so far as to raise one slim hand up towards him. No, she would never say goodbye to the one who had stolen her heart, as well as her innocence...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
This used to be my playground  
  
This used to be our pride and joy  
  
This used to be the place we ran to  
  
That no one in the world could dare destroy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
She stared up into the picture, into his eyes. He would take her there, and they could be alone. He had changed it around for her, adding several rooms off of the main one. It was the one place he could be completely real to her. She had always felt entirely safe with him, knowing he would never hurt her. And they both had felt secure, knowing no one could find them and destroy their special place. Until he had tried to destroy Harry Potter...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
This used to be our playground  
  
This used to be our great escape  
  
This used to be the place we ran to  
  
This used to be our secret hiding place  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
She let her mind drift into the picture on her ceiling, putting herself there with him. The cold stone turned to a dark forest, he knew how much she had liked nature, and always changed the appearance for her tastes. They would stay there for hours, far away from the real world, comfortable with only eachother's company.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
This used to be our playground  
  
This used to be our childhood dream  
  
This used to be the place we ran to  
  
The best things in life are always free  
  
Wishing you were here with me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
But then the picture faded, as it always did, and Ginny was left alone, dreaming about the past, and what could have been the future. She embraced herself tightly and drifted off to sleep, imagining it was his arms around her instead of her own...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, I was REALLY REALLY bored so I wrote a songfic. It's my first so please be kind! And I do not own Harry Potter, or Madonna's song... 


End file.
